csifandomcom-20200225-history
New York Crime Lab
The New York Crime Lab is a scientific laboratory located in New York City, which uses primarily forensic science for the purpose of examining evidence from criminal cases. Employees of the Crime Lab are known as criminalists; this includes both CSIs doing mostly field work and lab techs doing mostly lab work. New York CSIs carry guns in the field and are detectives, unlike CSIs from the Las Vegas Crime Lab The Crime Lab is headed by Mac Taylor, with the assistance of his second-in-command, Jo Danville. Known Employees Supervisors * CSI Detective Mac Taylor - Day shift supervisor * CSI Detective Jo Danville - Assistant supervisor Investigators * CSI Detective Lindsay Monroe-Messer * CSI Detective Danny Messer * CSI Dr. Sheldon Hawkes Lab Technicians * Adam Ross Coroners * Sid Hammerback Former Employees Supervisors * CSI Detective Stella Bonasera (Left to run a crime lab in New Orleans) Investigators * CSI Detective Aiden Burn (Fired; almost tampered with evidence; was murdered by D.J. Pratt) *Inspector Quinn Shelby (Temporary; came from New Jersey to inspect their lab for reaccreditation) Lab Technicians * Dr. Leonard Giles - Toxicology (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Raquel Trinidad - Toxicology/Trace (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Constance Briell - Ballistics (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Jane Parsons - DNA (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 2) * Chad Willingham - Ballistics (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 2) * Zack Shannon - Trace (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 2) * Kendall Novak - Trace (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) * Haylen Becall - Fingerprints (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 6) Coroners * Dr. Evan Zao (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 2) * Dr. Marty Pino (Fired; forged overtime slips; later arrested for murdering drug addicts and cooking drugs from their organs) * Dr. Peyton Driscoll (Left the M.E.'s Office to return home to England) Other Employees *'Frankie Mala' - Forensic Sculptor (Deceased; killed by Stella after he broke into her apartment and kidnapped her) Colleagues Detectives * Detective Don Flack * Detective Thacker (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) * Detective Kaile Maka (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 2) * Detective John Scagnetti (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 2) * Detective Jessica Angell (Deceased; killed guarding Connor Dunbrook) * Detective Jamie Lovato Bosses * Captain/Deputy Inspector Stanton Gerrard (Arrested for murdering one of the men who raped his daughter) * Chief of Detectives Brigham Sinclair * The Mayor's Criminal Justice Coordinator Jordan Gates (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) * Deputy Inspector Gillian Whitford (Possibly transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 5) * Chief of Manhattan Detectives Ted Carver (Fired for covering up his sister's murder and hiding a battered woman using her identity) Category:Crime Labs